


A teacher, Whose only failure, was Me.

by SeverusSnapeismyBFF



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: It's sad., M/M, Poetry, i hope you can get the hidden meaning., it's a poem, it's suppose to be sad.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10687845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverusSnapeismyBFF/pseuds/SeverusSnapeismyBFF
Summary: A poem written from Draco's point of view about Harry.





	A teacher, Whose only failure, was Me.

 

 

 

Eyes, green like the

summer grass. Green.

 

Laugh, low

Melodic

 

A smile that lights

the world around.

Bringing joy to

even the unhappy.

 

Time together was

all that I had.

 

A heart full of

Love

When all it knew was heartache. Pain.

 

A love, stronger than that of

….Anything.

A teacher

whose only failure

was me

 

My heart,

molded and formed, to hate.

To Hate.

Stone cold.

Impenetrable.

…

 

Eyes, Green

Warm

Softening

 

Hands, calloused, torn.

But soft, warm.

Loving.

So warm

 

A will that rivaled

…Anything.

 

A person, so strong.

nice, amazing.

Words cannot describe.

Perfect was not enough.

 

A Savior

Of the world

Of the people

Of even

Me

 

Two people

So similar. Backgrounds,

humor, taste in food

And yet, different.

The two of us,

In Love

 

..

 

Eyes. So green.

The memory, forever ingrained.

So green.

 

A laugh, so peaceful,

Loud.

Forever ringing in my ears,

Always there.

But silent now.

 

Time together.

The only thing I held onto.

For so long.

The only thing

I still hold onto.

 

A heart

So full, so loving.

Once a heart that suffered,

but pushed on.

A heart, so strong.

And yet…

Now unmoving.

 

A love

So strong it

Transcends.

A teacher,

Who taught so many

so much.

 

…

 

My heart,

 once cold.

Once stone.

Then soft, warm. Loving.

My heart,

Cold once more.

Broken.

 

Eyes. Closed.

Endlessly closed.

 

Hands, still calloused,

no longer warm.

Still soft.

Softer.

 

A will, strong enough for

almost

anything.

A person,

Who almost taught me,

How to love.

Completely.

 

A savior,

Who saved me.

Who is also my

Ultimate

Downfall.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a poem so I want to leave it up to interpretation, hopefully I wrote it well enough that my original idea comes across. If you want to know, go a head and ask. I hope you enjoyed it even a little.


End file.
